Her Reason
by Anashi Minamoto
Summary: The one day Koji doesn't walk Ami home, and she ends up in the hospital.


This is just a short, sweet, and somewhat sad story. I think it proves that love is the powerful thing on earth, even more powerful that death. Enjoy!

Note-All characters are 16 here, except JP, who's 17, and Tommy, who's 13.

"Ami, wait up!" yelled a boy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes.

"Koji, come on!" the girl yelled back. Although they weren't related, she also had black hair and blue eyes.

Koji smiled and ran over to her. "Sorry," he said. "I got distracted."

Ami pushed her hair away from her eyes and laughed. "Sure you did," she said.

"Koji! Hey, Koji! Where are you going?" Three boys ran over to Koji and Ami.

Koji looked over at them. "Oh, hey guys," he said. "Taki, is something wrong?"

"Don't tell me you forgot," said the boy called Taki. "Seto, Rei, didn't Koji here say that he, Koichi, and Takuya were gonna come help us set up for our band's concert?"

The other two boys, Seto and Rei, nodded.

"Wait, that's today?" asked Koji. "But your concert's not 'til Sunday. Anyways, I always walk Ami home."

"You spend too much time with that girlfriend or yours, if you ask me,' said Taki. Realizing Ami was standing next to Koji, he quickly added, "No offense."

"Don't worry about it," Ami said. "Taki's right, though. We spend way too much time together. Go with Koichi, Takuya, and whoever else is going to help Taki and his friends."

"Well, yeah, but-" Koji started.

Ami smiled. "Come on, you haven't seen Takuya for a while and you really should get out more. I'll be fine on my own, honest."

"Fine," Koji said reluctantly. "But as soon as I can, I'm gonna call and make sure you got home safe."

Ami rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know," she said. "Now just go, will you?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going," said Koji.

"Good," said Ami. She kissed Koji on the cheek, then turned and started walking home.

Koji watched her go, then turned and followed Taki, Seto, and Rei, who were soon joined by Koichi and Takuya. They met up with JP and Tommy a while later, and then went down to the junior high school to set up the band equipment.

"There," said Koichi. "We're done."

"Finally," complained Zoe. She had come to see Takuya.

Koji rolled his eyes. He looked at a clock. "Oh, yeah," he said to himself. "I gotta call Ami." He went to pull his cell phone out of his pocket, but it wasn't there. _That's right_, he thought. _I left it at home._ He went to the office, where there was a payphone. He put some money in and dialed Ami's phone number. When no one answered, he hung up, put some more money in, and called her cell phone.

"H-hello?" It was a man who answered. He sounded really upset, and Koji thought he could hear a woman crying in the background.

"Mr. Miato?" said Koji, surprised. "Did...did Ami get home safely?"

"Ah, Koji," replied Ami's stepfather. "I was just about to call you."

"Is something wrong?" Koji asked, finally noticing how upset Mr. Miato was.

There was a pause. "Actually...yes. Ami...Ami was hit by a car on her way home. Her mother and I are at the hospital now, waiting for her to come out of her coma."

Koji almost dropped the phone. _The one time I don't walk home with her, _he thought,_ and she almost gets killed. I knew I shouldn't have helped them set up._ "Will...will she be okay?" he asked after a while.

"No one knows," replied Mr. Miato. "It all depends on if she wakes up or not."

"I'll be right there," said Koji. He hung up the phone and started running to the hospital. He didn't notice Koichi, Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and JP had all followed him.

Koji ran into the hospital. "Do you know what room Ami Miato is staying in?" he asked a nurse. She pointed to down the hall. "Thanks," Koji said quickly before taking off down the hall and running into Ami's room. He still didn't know the others were following him.

Ami's parents looked up when Koji came into the room. Her mom was still crying. She was hugging Ami's stepfather tightly, who trying hard not to show how upset he was.

Koji looked at them, then at the ground. "I'm sorry," he said. "This was my fault. I should have walked her home like I always do."

Mr. Miato forced a small smile. "It's not your fault Koji," he said. "What happened today is no one's fault."

Koji nodded, then slowly walked over to Ami. He sat down next to her and held her hand in his. He was kind of surprised, he didn't realize how hurt she was.

Ami had many cuts and bruises on her arms and neck. There was also a deep cut just above her eye. One of her arms was bandaged from her elbow to her hand. But despite all the cuts, bruises, and everything else, she looked like she was simply sleeping, although Koji knew better.

Meanwhile...

"What the...Where am I?" Ami asked herself. She was surrounded by darkness, and she couldn't see anything.

"Do you want to go back or move on?" asked a woman.

Ami looked around. "Huh? Ophanimon? What do you mean?" she asked.

The digimon soon came into view. "If you move on," she said, "You might never see your friends or family again. If you go back, you will stay with them, but it is uncertain for how long. It is your choice. For possibly the last time, your destiny awaits you."

Ami thought for a while. _Well,_ she thought, _if I move on, I'll get to see Takashi again. If I go back, I'll get to say with everyone else. But what if it's not for long? This is harder than I thought it would be._

Ami turned and saw a window-like thing in front of her. Through it, she could see her friends and family.

Zoe, like Ami's mother, was crying. Takuya had his arms around her and was trying to comfort her. JP and Tommy were looking at the ground, and Koichi was talking to a doctor.

Ami looked at her parents. Her mom was still crying, and her stepfather looked like he was trying to hold back his own tears. Ami then looked at Koji, who was still next to her. "He looks so sad," she said quietly. She sighed, then turned to Ophanimon. "If I have to choose," she said, "Then I choose..."

"Ami, I'm so sorry," said Koji. "I wish this never happened." He looked like he was about to cry.

"I guess I broke my promise, huh?"

Koji looked down and saw Ami looking up at him, smiling slightly. "What?" he said.

"I promised you I'd be okay," said Ami. She laughed. "I guess I broke my promise. Sorry."

Koji shook his head in disbelief. "Are...are you okay?"

Ami sat up. "Yeah," she said. "I've got a few cuts and bruises, nothing to worry about."

Koji hugged Ami tightly.

Ami hugged Koji back. "I saw Ophanimon," she said quietly.

"What?" asked Koji. "What do you mean?"

"Just before I woke up," said Ami. "She told me to choose between coming back or moving on. She said if I moved on, I might never see you all again, and if I came back, I'd see you all, but she didn't know for how long. I chose to come back."

"Then it might not be for long," said Koji. "You should have moved on. You would have been better off."

"Yeah, but...everyone looked so upset," said Ami. "And you...Well, I could never hurt you, and I didn't want you to be upset anymore."

Koji hugged Ami tighter. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks. He kissed her on the cheek.

Ami hugged Koji back, just as tightly. "Please, don't be sad anymore," she said softly.

Koji smiled. "I'm not upset anymore," he said. "I'm just...really happy you're okay."

Ami smiled and kissed Koji. "Yeah, me too," she said. "And I think I'll be here for a while."

Like I said...Just a short and sweet little story. I hope you liked it!


End file.
